Devotion of the Stars
by sakura-heart-blossom
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura had a big problem when he came back from Hong Kong. Sakura thinks that Syaoran cheated on her in Hong Kong. She now hates him. Should they fix it, a new danger shall arise. Prepare for a new story unlike anything ever told before, r
1. The Despised

**Card Captor Sakura: Devotion of the Stars**

Syaoran and Sakura had a big problem when he came back from Hong Kong. Sakura thinks that Syaoran cheated on her in Hong Kong. She now hates him. Can it be fixed? I suck at summaries, but it's going to be good read and review please.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Sakura or Clamp, if I did I'd be sipping margaritas in my mansion, but hey I'm not one of the four members of Clamp. That's enough for now.

A golden bear popped up, "Kero's Corner?" Sakura-heart-blossom shook his head gently, "Kero you are too excitable." Kero flared up, "What's wrong with that you self satisfied Jackass?" Sakura-Heart-Blossom ran around the room being chased by Kero with a toilet plunger, "Come here I'm going to plunge you to death!"

Soon later in an isolated booth, "My name is Mark aka Sakura-Heart-Blossom." Please review my story and encourage me to write on...let me know what you think please no flames. Be nice it's one of my first serious stories. I've made others but they have died due to lack of interest. Who knows maybe this will be my first successful one. And I'm finally going to continue on with Ranma Eternal Illusionist.

Chapter One: The Despised 

A very loud scream was heard coming from the Kinomoto Residence (if anyone knows the address please let me know). A girl came running down completely forgetting to dress. "Touya you asshole why didn't you wake me up?" Touya blushed when he saw his sister and shook his head, "Kaijuu why are you down here like that?" Sakura growled, "Don't change the subject Touya!" Her older brother smirked and moved next to her and stroked her side to make her realize the predicament she was in, "You may want to look down Sakura before you run down." He said with an evil smirk. Sakura looked down and saw that she was completely naked. She instantly whacked Touya and ran upstairs and got changed. She then stormed downstairs and kicked her brother for daring to stroke her sides. "Only my true love may ever do that Touya you jerk...and even as a brother you were drooling over me." Touya smiled, "Sorry Kaijuu it's not often that a woman comes running downstairs completely naked in front of me." She hissed at him and sat down clearly pissed.

The young woman now seventeen had had enough shit in her life to rival an outhouse. "At least it wasn't as bad as when you flooded the toilet by not tearing off the toilet paper Touya." He growled, "Oh shut up Kaijuu." Sakura knew she had struck a nerve, "Strange how the toilet paper roll started getting pulled down the suction of the toilet. What was actually funny was watching you clean up the entire mess Touya." She triumphantly pointed out. Touya glared at her and made no comment. "Ha Touya I won today you jerk." She thought as she finished her breakfast and ran out the door with her lunch. Even in grade 12, she was still always late. She hopped into her roller blades and skated to school and she saw the same messy brown hair that used to make her heart stop with happiness. As she went by she hissed at him. Syaoran wasn't totally surprised by the hiss. She had been like this ever since he had come back.

Flashback begins 

Sakura gaped at the phone, "You sure about that Meilin?" A confident voice came from the other line, "Of course I am Sakura. I caught Syaoran kissing another girl just the other day. He's cheating on you girl. I'd dump him...he's planning on coming back when he's 13. Teach him a lesson girl." Sakura nodded, "Hai, thanks Meilin." He would turn 13 in a few days. She then heard Syaoran's voice, 'Hey Meilin who are you talking to?" She listened in; Meilin had forgotten she was still on the phone. "Hey Syaoran what are you doing tonight?" Sakura listened even closer and then heard, "Let's go out to a movie, just us kay?" Syaoran's voice came, "As friends you know I love Sakura." Meilin smiled, "Of course as friends." She hung up the phone now leaving Sakura off the conversation.

A few weeks later Syaoran came back and went to her door, "I've missed her so much." He thought as he walked up and rung the doorbell. Sakura opened the door, saw him and slapped him hard, "You bastard." She cried, "How dare you do that to me?" She slammed the door in his face. Syaoran stood staring at the door in shock, "What did I do wrong?" He thought.

It was the same thing for another full year, until they were 14, Syaoran always tried to get to her and she kept shoving him away like he was a ghost (and we all know how scared Sakura is of ghosts). Syaoran just couldn't figure out what the hell he had done to piss her off so much. By the time he was 14 and a half he finally decided, as he was getting nothing from Sakura, that he would talk to Tomoyo who was still on relatively friendly terms. The visit to Tomoyo's was just what he needed to clear things up in his mind. He found out about her thinking he had cheated on her. He stared at Tomoyo in shock, "She thinks...I cheated on her?" Tomoyo nodded, "Hai. She's been depressed for the past year." Syaoran clenched his fist, "I didn't, and I've done nothing but been loyal." Tomoyo blinked, "You serious Syaoran?" He yelled, "Of course I'm serious Tomoyo. I'd never cheat on her...why would I? Sakura's perfect for me." Tomoyo sighed, "Just leave her alone for a while until she recovers. She won't believe you now anyways. You need to wait a few years until she calms down slightly, enough to at least hear you out." He growled, "Damnit...I wanted to spend more time with her now in the present, but if I have to I have to." He sighed sadly and thanked Tomoyo for her time and asked her not to mention of his visit to anyone.

Flashback ends 

Syaoran was still horribly depressed over his loss of Sakura. It had been 3 years cine he had talked to Tomoyo and she still hadn't calmed down enough to talk to, although she had calmed down a lot. He took it as a good sign that she hadn't dated yet though, even though he knew she would eventually. "I didn't even cheat on her...why is this shit happening to me?" He thought sadly. Meilin latched onto him, "Syaoran let's go to the mall okay?" Syaoran had recently noticed (in the past two years) that Meilin had been more and more clingy. This had made him suspicious of her slightly, but he had no proof of anything at all and so he agreed to go shopping with her.

Sakura walked by Syaoran and for the first time in 3 years she didn't hiss at him. She instead whacked him upside the head as she passed him in the hall. The Amber eyed warrior sighed sadly, "What...did I do for her to hate me so much?" He said softly to himself and Meilin answered, "Nothing she's just a grouchy bitch." Sakura froze when she heard Meilin say something followed by a really loud resounding smack. "Never talk about her like that again Meilin." She turned around to see Meilin on the ground holding her face in absolute shock and Syaoran looking furiously at Meilin. Sakura who hadn't heard what Meilin had said about her went over to Syaoran and shoved him hard into the lockers and then took Meilin's hand. "Come on Meilin let's get away from that Kaijuu." She said harshly. Meilin decided this was a perfect way to split them up forever. (Sorry all you Meilin fans, but I just thought she'd make the perfect anti matchmaker). She took Sakura's hand and whispered into Sakura's ear, "He's always doing those kinds of things. He changed from the Syaoran you once knew; he became a lying cheating bastard. He's also violent now. You saw how he hit me." She finished whispering knowing what she said would make Sakura hate him even more. It worked like throwing ice into the oven.

Sakura glared evil daggers at Syaoran who didn't understand why. He had hoped by defending her that she would have liked him more, but apparently their love they used to share had been utterly consumed by the void of hate. "Sakura why?" He thought as he turned away sadly and walked down the hall. Tomoyo met up with Syaoran and said, "You'll get her back Syaoran, I promise." The warrior looked at the raven-haired beauty, he was tempted to just ask her out to spite Sakura, but it wouldn't be fair to Tomoyo, nor did he want to do that to Sakura. "Tomoyo...thanks...there will never be another for me than Sakura. She is the most important person in my heart...and if I don't have her I'd rather die." He said with a grimace. Tomoyo hugged him, "I know...how I know. I wish Eriol would pay attention to me like that." She said without thinking and clapped a hand over her mouth. A voice came from the shadows, "Really now Tomoyo...you could have just told me that." He walked out revealing himself to be Eriol himself. Tomoyo blinked, "E-Eriol...did you just hear what I said?" The dark blue haired young man pushed his glasses up a little, "What do you think?" He put his arm around her waist and kissed her in full view of Syaoran who watched with a pained expression on his face. Tomoyo kissed him back then pulled away, "Not here Eriol. It's not fair, poor Syaoran." He nodded and said, "Yes we'll have to do something about that eventually."

Meanwhile Sakura and Meilin had left the school and had gone shopping. Meilin was constantly spreading shit about Syaoran that wasn't true at all. Sakura being the Naïve girl that she has always been believed Meilin instantly. By the time they parted, Meilin was sure that Sakura would hate Syaoran forever. She snickered to herself, "Sakura is so gullible." She said softly as she walked away from the Kinomoto Residence in obvious success. Sakura went into her room and started crying for a while. She still didn't understand why Syaoran had changed so much, why he had cheated on her. She wouldn't go back to that cheating bastard ever. She shook her head angrily as she whipped away the tears.

Later that night, the messy brown haired young man from Hong Kong woke up with a scream, "Sakura!" He fell back to the pillows. "Damnit, why did this happen? What did I do wrong? Sakura...I showed nothing but love for you. Why did you do this to me?" He slammed his fist into the bedside table creating an indent, "Shit! Now I'm going to have to replace that." He got up, clearly not able to sleep anymore. Meilin watched the scene after the scream with an evil smirk on her face. Her plan was working out brilliantly; little did she know that two others had plans of their own.

In a mansion across town, a beautiful raven-haired girl and a dark haired young man were sitting around a fire. "What are we going to do Miss Daidouji?" Eriol Hiiragazawa asked gently with his normal thoughtful look plastered on his face. The girl shook her head, "I'm not sure yet. But we can't let them keep this on...Syaoran is practically dieing now. Sakura is his life you know that Eriol." The dark haired young man nodded, "Indeed Miss Daidouji, but what are we supposed to do." Tomoyo flashed a look at Eriol, "Call me Tomoyo." The man smirked, "Only if you call me Eriol." She nodded in agreement. They began thinking up a plan, but they still had nothing, two years of this and the two had come up with absolutely nothing to save Syaoran and Sakura.

While Eriol and Tomoyo were discussing this at one in the morning at Eriol's house, Syaoran was desperately ringing Tomoyo's number. After 10 tries he decided to try Eriol's for some advice. He was surprised when Tomoyo answered. "T-Tomoyo? I was trying to reach you. Guess you were at Eriol's all along. What am I supposed to do?" The girl laughed softly, "Speaking of the devil eh Eriol? We were just talking about you Syaoran. I know what you're meaning but we'll eventually think of something, after what you told me at my house we both know it's a misunderstanding. My question is, who gave her that information." Syaoran yelled out and Meilin heard, "When I found out who told my cherry blossom that I cheated on her, I'll beat that person up so badly they won't be able to see straight for a month." Tomoyo listened and said, "I know Syaoran, I also know that Sakura's the only girl for you isn't she." Syaoran nodded, "Yeah she is...I'll never be able to live with her...never!" Tomoyo smiled on the other end, "Good then I have no regrets in trying to fix this little problem that some anonymous bitch has set up, because I'm certain it's a girl. Sakura rarely talks to men, so it's very likely a female."

The conversation when on for about another ten minutes before Syaoran said, "I'm coming over." Tomoyo nodded and said, "Okay I'll be waiting." She had always been there to comfort Syaoran through all of this, and today was no exception. Within fifteen minutes the amber-eyed warrior arrived at the door and practically immediately collapsed on Eriol who had answered the door, "What happened to you?" He had cuts all over his body. "Wind Scar." He said as he slowly made his way to the sofa. Tomoyo sat next to him and held him like a sister would, "Why did this happen Tomoyo? What did I do wrong?" Tomoyo kissed his forehead softly, "Nothing Syao. Sakura didn't really do anything either it's the one who spread rumors about you that's to blame." Syaoran sighed, "Sakura will never speak to me again." Tomoyo sighed, "I'm thinking of telling her the truth of what you told me." Syaoran blinked, "How will that help?" Tomoyo said, "She won't be able to not believe me...and if she does she's not the Sakura I know."

Syaoran stared at her in surprise then nodded, "Well so tell her." Tomoyo shook her head, "We have to give it time, I am going to wait a while before telling her, I suggest you try and tell her first." The chestnut haired boy nodded, "Yeah...but I can't even get near her." Tomoyo sighed, "That is the biggest problem, we'll find a way." Syaoran's eyes closed and he fell asleep on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo grinned, "He's so cute when he sleeps eh Eriol?" The blue haired man nodded, "Yes...you're even cuter though." The girl blushed, "Oh shut it you shameless flirt you."

The morning thereafter Sakura awoke with a cry of annoyance once more. She had slept really late that morning again. It was already 8:40. She had only about 20 minutes to get to school. She knew she was going to kill her brother one of these days. When she got up, she went over to the mirror sitting there staring at her body, "Stupid Syaoran...was I not good enough for him?" She looked at her body as she sat in her chair for a few minutes, then she leapt up. The girl quickly ran into the shower, practically jumping in and out to get clean. She was in for about 3 minutes to clean and had 17 minutes left. 5 minutes later she was downstairs stomping on her brother's foot for calling her a Kaijuu again. She grabbed a piece of toast and winked at her father while grabbing her lunch at the exact same time. As she bladed for the last 10 minutes she took her time, as it was only 7 minutes away. She began to sing a song.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I am not alone_

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

As she finished the song she blew past Yukito's house and waved to him. She skidded past the cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom by this time of year. Yukito had heard her singing too and had smiled at her voice. Nakuru came up from behind Yukito kissing him from behind so he spun and returned it. Sakura however didn't see this as she breezed into the schoolyard with 3 minutes to go. She smiled and waved upwards at her classmates including Syaoran. In the last 20 seconds she arrived in the class. "Looks like I made it again." Everyone nodded and Tomoyo nudged her, "Perfect timing huh Saks?" She chuckled then saw Syaoran sleeping on his desk. "What's with him?" Tomoyo shrugged, even though she knew exactly why he was like that. Every single day without her drained on his energy severely although Sakura had no clue. She sighed, "Li, you shouldn't sleep in class." Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and saw her turn her head away from him and sit down quickly. He slowly sat up as a note was passed back. "You are such a jerk Syaoran." Syaoran sighed.

He then finally decided to get an answer, "Do you even still like me Sakura?" The brunette glanced him over coldly and said, "No! I hate you." Tomoyo instantly knew she had lied because she saw Sakura's hands clenching her legs when she said that, but said nothing for now. Syaoran stood up and left the classroom just as the teacher walked in, "Li? Syaoran Li where are you...?" Syaoran cut him off, "Home..." (Not back to Hong Kong, his house). Mister Terada blinked, "What happened?" Rika Chan looked up at him, "Syaoran stormed out after something Sakura said, none of us heard it." The teacher looked at Sakura, "Miss Kinomoto, I do not know what is going on between you and Mister Li, but I would request that from henceforth keep it out of the classroom. Miss Daidouji? Would you be willing to deliver his work for him...and his backpack he seems to have left that behind." Sakura blinked and looked back and saw his bag. "I'll do it." She said softly, "I have to at least return his stuff." The teacher nodded, "Very well." She picked up his homework and his bag. She decided to walk...but while passing the park she had to stop...she couldn't stand what was going on, she wanted to hurt someone, especially Syaoran for all the shit he put her through (Kero blinks, "what? She's the one who is pulling all the shit." Sakura-Heart-Blossom whacks Kero, "Shut up Kero!") The girl sighed and laid down on the bench to think, when suddenly she felt a hand touch her side and before she could react some strange guy had landed on her and was grinding along her, trying to lick her neck and rape her.

She yelped until the guy held her mouth, "Shut up bitch you're mine" It was harsh and evil sounding. She tried to squirm but he was much too strong. He had by now gotten her panties off (after all she is only wearing a skirt) and she was terrified now. However the completion of he act was never finished as a green blur flew out of nowhere and the guy flew off her about 10 feet. "How dare you touch her?" The green blur had screamed before Sakura passed out. Yep it was Syaoran in a traditional battle costume (cough Old Card Catching outfit cough). Syaoran stood between the man and Sakura. "Why are you protecting one who hates you Syaoran?" The boy growled, "Because I still love her idiot." He rushed forward and punched with a right hook, then a left uppercut, sending him back further. "I warn you...if you ever touch her again, or Daidouji my friend, I will kill you got it?" The man nodded dumbly and ran away. Syaoran turned to Sakura and quickly pulled her panties back up for her. "Sorry Sakura...I know you hate me but I won't stop protecting you." He kissed her gently on the lips once then walked away after placing a Sakura Flower onto her chest.

The girl soon awoke to find that her attacker was gone, and a Sakura Flower was on her chest. She shook her head, "What happened, did he rape me?" She thought to herself then realized she wasn't in pain at all, and she would be if she had been raped. She checked for any marks anywhere on her body and there were none. Sakura looked and saw a bit of green cloth on the ground. She picked it up and saw a Chinese Symbol on the back. She knew that it was the Chinese Symbol for the letter 'S'. "Syaoran...but why? Why would he save me like that?" She looked at her watch and found that it was 11:30 in the morning; she had been asleep for about 2 hours. She leapt up and gathered the bags and walked over to Syaoran's house. As she started to get close she saw a curtain move, as if back in place. She shrugged and walked up to the door and left his bag at the door. She had no desire to speak to the bastard at all. She turned and walked back towards the gate until she heard the door shut. She looked back and saw the bag was gone. She went back to school in silence.

Syaoran looked through his bag and found the one thing he had been worried about, a picture of Sakura... he kissed it lovingly, "Sakura...my Sakura...my darling Cherry Blossom." He sighed sadly, "Why can't you be mine...what did I ever do to deserve this...I got to thank Tomoyo for giving me this picture." He looked at it, "You look so real Kura... my darling Kura." He knew that he'd never be able to stop loving her. He watched her as she left to go to school, "I'm going to find out who lied to you and get you back Sakura...my darling Sakura..."

Author's Notes 

Sakura-Heart-Blossom: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review for me okay?"

Kero uses the plunger of doom to whack sakura-Heart-Blossom. "I'm going to get you!" Sakura-heart-blossom ran away and started avoiding the attacks, "See you all next time, maybe one of you could throw Kero a pudding to calm him down? When I get 5 reviews I'll write the next chapter, so review and if you have ideas for next chapter please let me know. I have some ideas for the plot, but if anyone has some ideas, let me know, and if I use them I'll point it out. Oh and I'll reply to each review so please review, and if you can review under an account or at least put an email address. Take care all." Sakura-Heart-Blossom turns, "Kero Stop please," and tosses him a pudding. He stops instantly to eat the pudding, "Hopefully that satiates him but if I don't get any reviews he may never be satiated. Out of typing time so see ya! (Next is Kero's Corner just for him). Look forward to the next chapter, Relentless Betrayal…See you then.

Kero's Corner 

Kero pops up from out of nowhere, "Hi guys it's time for Kero's corner. It's obvious why this is rated M for Mature. Sakura was lucky today when Syaoran saved her. Don't' worry there is no lemons and I'm going to try to keep the violence at a non-extreme level so it doesn't get removed. If it is too violent for please let Sakura-Heart-Blossom know. He will revise it to make it less violent. Anyway on to the real part of Kero's Corner today. Sakura sure is cute now that she's all grown up, its too bad Meilin had to be such a jerk to both Sakura and Syaoran. I'm not sure whether it is ever fixable, but let's all hope it is. Syaoran still has his ceremonial outfit from Hong Kong and he wore it today in a show of strength to protect Sakura from a rapist who was about to have his way with the heroine. If it weren't for him, she'd have been totally hurt. Proof positive Syaoran still loves her I'd say, well so is the last paragraph of the story. In case you were wondering the song Sakura sung on her way to school was the following: You're Everywhere by Michelle Branch. Next chapter's going to be even longer so look forward to it. See you later.


	2. Relentless Betrayal

**Card Captor Sakura: Devotion of the Stars **

Syaoran and Sakura had a big problem when he came back from Hong Kong. Sakura thinks that Syaoran cheated on her in Hong Kong. She now hates him. Can it be fixed? I suck at summaries, but it's going to be good read and review please.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Sakura or Clamp, if I did I'd be sipping margaritas in my mansion, but hey I'm not one of the four members of Clamp. That's enough for now. Oh and in case you can't tell there is some offensive language in this fic, cursing, use of the word bitch and whatnot, that's why it's a rated M fic. If it gets removes I'll take out the curses and make it rated M again (includes the B word). If anyone gets offended easily, then leave. Remember I do not mean to offend any of you by the words like the B word, however some may find that offensive. So for that I apologize.

Sakura-Heart-Blossom groaned, "The chapter was perfect." Looks like Kero after not getting a treat. "Sorry it's late guys, I spent 10 hours rewriting this chapter over and over again to get it perfect and then a damn mistake, it all got deleted in 1 second. I hate the Internet. Well no time to be sad." Stands like Sakura would, "Let's start all over again!" Kero groans, "It was completely perfect and you had to click on Stories didn't you." Sakura-Heart-Blossom (hereafter called Mark) punched him hard; "Oh shut up, I'm already pissed off enough about it without you being a bitch about it Kero." He sighed, "Eh hem...let's get to it shall we?"

(Remake of Chapter Two)...

Kero came up from behind Mark with a frying pan and slammed him into a wall with it, "I got him. He's mine now." He said with a laugh as he advanced cackling evilly. Mark turned, his eyes red with anger (mainly from losing the previous chapter of such cuteness) and pounded the shit out of the stuffed animal known as Kero. "Who are you calling a stuffed animal?" The battle ensued...

A girl walked in. She sighed, "Maybe I should tell the story this time." Sakura sat down in the isolated booth and began telling the story of Chapter Two...Relentless Betrayal.

**Chapter Two: Relentless Betrayal**

Syaoran was running... running towards something. He skidded to a stop in Penguin Park and saw something tied to the slide...it was Sakura. "Sakura...what are you doing here?" An electric field started up and her screams echoed in his head, he tried to get close but was blasted back by some strange field. He kept slashing at it, but to no avail until it finally went down...the charred corpse that had been Sakura was there...

Syaoran woke up screaming...and it wasn't helped by the fact that Meilin was leaning right over him as if she were about to kiss him. He screamed even louder at this. She scuttled back and said, "Syaoran you alright?" He shuddered, "Don't do that Meilin! You scared me to hell and back." She shrugged and watched him a while. She was smirking to herself, "I can't wait until he forgets about Sakura and chooses me. I'll have to step up my plans today." She thought and then said, "Hey Syaoran are you walking me to school?" He shook his head, "No Meilin leave me alone." He left his room and went to have a shower. She growled and went downstairs and sat on the couch to think and brought out two photos, both identical. They showed a picture of what appeared to be Syaoran kissing another girl. "With these photos, I'll make his life a living hell as long as he tries for Kinomoto. Syaoran is mine and no other woman will have him." She said it to herself to justify what she was doing. The black haired girl looked at the photos then laid them on the table while she had some coffee to drink. Syaoran however walked in and took up another cup and Meilin downed hers and grabbed the photos or so she thought. She had grabbed only one photo.

Syaoran picked up the photo that had been left behind when Meilin had run out. "What is this?" He thought as he looked at the picture, it looked like him kissing another girl, "That's impossible...that's not me. I'll ask Tomoyo, but it looks like it's been digitally changed." It looked almost identical to him except for a little problem with the neck. He pocketed the picture and held Sakura's picture in his hand, "Morning honey." He kissed the picture lightly. "I wish you were real." He said softly to himself as he stroked her face in the picture. "You mean everything to me, why did things have to turn out this way." The heartbroken young man merely stared blankly into the picture and cried a bit at the thought of his lost love. His love was not returned due to some bastard who was framing him. He just wished he knew who the jackass was. He quickly picked up his phone about to dial Tomoyo's number. He had dialed 9 of the 10 numbers, but then hung the phone up it was only 6am. The chances of her being awake at this hour weren't the best. Syaoran walked out of the house and headed for school, he had to finish up a small bit of homework and needed peace to do so.

Meilin hopped on the bus, she was too tired to walk to her friend's house. After about ten minutes of riding the bus she arrived at a beautiful house that was like a second home to her. She got off and rang the doorbell. To her surprise Sakura opened the door, "Hey Meilin. What are you doing here?" She handed Sakura the photo, "Here's your proof of his betrayal." Sakura stared at the photo, if she had taken a close look at the photo, she'd have noticed an irregularity about the neck, but she didn't. All she saw was Syaoran kissing another girl. Sakura growled and pocketed the picture, "I'm going to kill him." Meilin smirked, "Why not hit him at his heart...pretend to like him again then be mean. It will really hurt him." Sakura nodded almost immediately. "I think I will thanks Meilin. Come on I'm taking you shopping." Without waiting for Meilin's answer Sakura dragged her off to the mall.

At the school, Syaoran had finished his homework and was now reading a book, "The Never Ending Story." Tomoyo came and sat one seat diagonally to the right and in front of him. "Tomoyo check this photo out, does it seem like it's been altered?" He tossed a photo at Tomoyo who caught it and looked at it almost lazily, "Yes, the head has been altered. The background behind the head has a tiny bit of a tree where there is no tree and the neck is irregular." She flipped the photo over, "Hmm? It says "This is the perfect photo to split them up forever." He blinked as Tomoyo read that out. "So someone is trying to frame me, I had a feeling. The writing looks familiar though." He said thoughtfully. Sakura and Meilin walked in and they took their seats with Sakura smiling at Syaoran. The amber-eyed warrior wasn't fooled for an instant though; it wasn't her normal smile, the true happy one. It was a devious one. He looked over at Meilin who was smirking some form of evil smile and he instantly knew who had altered those photos. Meilin had been excitedly talking about a computer camp last summer. He now knew why. She could edit photos and use it against people. He would find a way to prove it. He began thinking of a way. He switched seats with a guy next to Tomoyo who was flirting with her. As he walked by, he kicked the guy into the wall, "Don't flirt with her...she's my friend." The guy ran to his seat bowing apologetically. Syaoran sat down near Tomoyo, "I need to find some way to prove that Meilin is behind this." He whispered softly. The raven-haired girl flicked her hair back, "So she's behind it? I always thought she looked a little smug." Syaoran sighed, "She's been really happy and carefree almost gleeful for the past 4 years since Sakura started disliking me."

**Flashback begins**

Syaoran age 12 and a half

Meilin slowly walked into Syaoran's room sadly too. "Syaoran...do you hate me?" He blinked, "Of course I don't hate you, but I love Sakura, why?" She shook her head, "No reason."

Syaoran about to turn 13

(This whole section is dedicated to Syaoran and his last few weeks before returning)

Syaoran heard Meilin talking hushed on the phone and opened the door silently and leaned against the wall. "Teach him a lesson girl." Syaoran moved closer and said, 'Hey Meilin who are you talking to?" Meilin waved at Syaoran and then said "Hey Syaoran what are you doing tonight?" Syaoran shrugged indicating that he wasn't really doing anything. "Let's go out to a movie, just us kay?" Syaoran eyed her, "As friends you know I love Sakura." Meilin smiled, "Of course as friends." She hung up the phone.

At the movies they watched a new movie that had just come out, Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (for those of you who haven't seen it I won't spoil anything). Syaoran noticed throughout the whole movie just how close Meilin was trying to get with him. Hell one time she was stroking his side in a way as if to turn him on. "What's caused her to be so brave all of a sudden?" She used to be all shy and sad because Sakura had me as hers."

The next day, Syaoran looked at a photo of his beloved Sakura from when she was ten. He kissed her knowing that in a few weeks he'd be seeing her. "God I've missed her." He thought as he looked at the picture longingly. Meilin burst in instead of walking in sadly like normal and pounced on him, "Syaoran let's go have some ice cream." She then dragged him literally to get ice cream. Syaoran was wondering if something was wrong with Meilin.

Every day until the day before he went back, Meilin seemed more and more happy about him going back, "When are we going back to Japan Syaoran?" She said with glee or, "When are you seeing Sakura again?" Syaoran was really wondering if Meilin had completely lost her mind.

The day finally came when the plane took off for Tomoeda with Syaoran and Meilin on it. Meilin fell asleep on Syaoran and put her arms around him. He was shocked by this bold maneuver, but didn't bother doing anything about it. He was tired too, but he kept his hands to himself and fell asleep.

The next morning he stood outside Syaoran came back and stood by Sakura's door. "I've missed her so much." He thought as he walked up and rung the doorbell. Sakura opened the door, saw him and slapped him hard, "You bastard." She cried, "How dare you do that to me?" She slammed the door in his face. Syaoran stood staring at the door in shock, "What did I do wrong?" He thought.

The hallway of Sakura's school came into view. The Amber eyed warrior sighed sadly, "What...did I do for her to hate me so much?" He said softly to himself and Meilin answered, "Nothing she's just a grouchy bitch." Sakura froze when she heard Meilin say something followed by a really loud resounding smack. "Never talk about her like that again Meilin." She turned around to see Meilin on the ground holding her face in absolute shock and Syaoran looking furiously at Meilin.

**Flashback ends**

Syaoran thought back to all these little oddities that had started happening after that phone call two weeks before his return. "I think she's responsible for all my suffering here Tomoyo...and I'm going to prove it...but how?" Tomoyo smirked, "Here take this." She handed him a tape recorder. A tape recorder that would finally put this to rest was what he was holding now. Syaoran hugged Tomoyo close, "Thanks dear. You really are my savior ya know that?" She laughed and hugged him back, "No problem, after all if you're trying to get our little Sakura back you're going to need all the help you can muster...and that is not her normal smile." Syaoran nodded, "I know." The two of them chatted until the teacher came in, "Welcome class. We have a new student joining us today and his name is Cecil Lesonio. He's an exchange student from Italy." Sakura sighed happily and dreamily at the guy. The teacher tapped on her desk, "Miss Kinomoto, seeing as you can't control yourself in class you and mister Li can wait in the hall." Before she left, Cecil kissed Sakura's hand gently like a prince to a princess. She sighed happily in the hall. "Don't be fooled...his aura isn't pure." He said softly. She turned, "You're just jealous Syaoran." He looked at her, "I just wish... I wish...that you'd believe me for once Sakura." He started crying and tore down the halls. He ran and ran.

Sakura fought the urge to race after him. She was still angry with all of this, but the look on his face. It was one of such pain, such anguish that her compassionate side won over and she looked at the window and quickly climbed down. She slid down the pole next to the window; it was the flagpole of the school and some of the guys whistled at her as she came down. The brunette knew what some of the guys were thinking, just how much they wished they were the pole at that moment. She reached the bottom and ran out of the schoolyard.

After about ten minutes of running she came across someone sitting in the park. She looked through the bushes and saw Syaoran crying on the swings...the very same swing where she had broken up with Yukito...the she had been sitting on when he gave her a hug then held her comforting her. She watched him pull out another photo just like hers, he ripped it in half, but it was of him "cheating" on her. "I swear you...you won't get away with this. I just wish Sakura would check with Tomoyo. She'd know if that picture was a fake or not. Sakura... if only you knew how much you are to me...I love you Sakura." He buried his face in his hands. Sakura didn't really know what to say and then she slowly rose from the bushes, "Syaoran." She softly said as she took a seat near him, catching him completely off guard. "I'm going to try and be nicer to you. You don't deserve all that I'm putting you through." He looked at her through tear filled eyes, "I'm telling you Kura, and I never cheated on you." She stared him directly in the eyes, "I want to believe that. I really do." Syaoran took her shoulders in his hands, "I swear I'll prove it. I love you Sakura." He looked into her eyes. She gave him a hug, "When you can prove it to me, I'll be waiting." She kissed his cheek and hugged him closer, "I missed this." She murmured. Her cherry blossom scent was flooding him, making him feel alive again for the first time in 6 years. He looked into her emerald eyes, "I swear...I will find out what is really going on. Until then I don't blame you if you don't talk to me, but thanks you have given me courage." She nodded and left.

Syaoran stayed behind smelling the air, enjoying her scent. He sniffed the air hard as though if he didn't get all of her scent before it evaporated he'd lose her. He couldn't stop until her scent finally vanished. "God... I love that scent...it reminds me just how much I need her." He said with a small smile for the first real time in a few years. He then had decided on his plan, he'd take Meilin on a date and force her to confess everything into the tape recorder.

He hurried home and began preparations. He called Meilin into the room, "Hey Meilin, do you want to go to the mall dear? I think it's time for a date." She squealed and leapt into the air, "Really? I thought you'd never get over Kinomoto." He smirked, "I know, but I have." Inside he was kicking himself, what a blatant lie, just the mere thought of her drives you wild Syaoran. He forced himself to not be effected however. As he was walking by he heard Meilin talking to herself, "What should I do now? What more to do?" He blinked and put the recorder down and pressed record. Meilin said, "Man who knew screwing those two over would be so easy. Just a little more and they will never speak to each other again." A male voice spoke, "Indeed, then I will be free to have Kinomoto's heart all to myself." Syaoran gasped, they wanted Sakura. Meilin smirked, "As long as I can have Syaoran. Once his heart is broken, I'll be the one to mend it." The man chuckled, "Altering that photo, lying to Kinomoto about him cheating on her and even about Syaoran's personality itself really takes guts. I'm impressed girl. It's all going according to plan." Meilin said, "Thanks, but I got a date in half an hour, so please leave me." Syaoran shut off the tape and dashed into his room and called Sakura's house.

A girl answered, "Hello?" Syaoran whispered breathlessly, "I have the proof already. Listen to this." He rewound a tiny bit and pressed play. The male voice said, "lying to Kinomoto about him cheating on her and even about Syaoran's personality itself really takes guts." Sakura's gasp was more than enough to convince Syaoran that he had gotten through, "Sakura there is more, lots more, let me come over." She nodded, "Okay. When?" He said, "Now...you know that emerald outfit you got from Tomoyo? Wear it for me okay?" The girl blinked, "Why?" Syaoran said softly, "Because I told Tomoyo to give it to you, it's originally from me." Sakura thought then said, "Alright I'll wear it, my brother and father aren't home...hurry." He hung up and said, "Meilin I'll meet you in Penguin Park in an hour, I have to go check on something at the school." She nodded, "Okay Syaoran." He dashed from the house and ran along the rooftops, jumping from top to top as he made his way to Sakura's house.

The brunette held up the outfit, "No wonder...I always loved this outfit." She had just gotten out of the shower so she merely slipped it on and put on the mini skirt to match. She didn't even realize that one could see her breasts through the fabric and if one concentrated could see the area between her legs as well. She heard the doorbell ring; it had been 15 minutes since he had called her. She opened the door and he gaped at her, unable to stare at anything but her. He quickly came in and closed the door, "Sakura...you know that I can see everything you have to offer." She glanced down and turned bright red, "I don't really care you know." Syaoran shook his head, "Not that I don't love the view, but you need to put on some underclothes otherwise I won't be able to concentrate on anything else." She laughed and took off her shirt right in front of him and slowly put on her bra. He had to resist the urge to pounce on her at that point, she was teasing him and she knew it. She then slipped on a thong. Syaoran groaned, "You know you're irresistible sometimes Kura?" She giggled and sat down, "So what is it?" Syaoran placed the tape recorder and rewound it all the way to the beginning.

Sakura listened closely and heard Meilin's voice that said, "Man who knew screwing those two over would be so easy. Just a little more and they will never speak to each other again." A male voice was heard next, "Indeed, then I will be free to have Kinomoto's heart all to myself." Sakura heard a barely audible gasp, which she took to be Syaoran. They heard Meilin's voice come through again, "As long as I can have Syaoran. Once his heart is broken, I'll be the one to mend it." They heard a male chuckle and then, "Altering that photo, lying to Kinomoto about him cheating on her and even about Syaoran's personality itself really takes guts. I'm impressed girl. It's all going according to plan." They heard Meilin's voice say softly, "Thanks, but I got a date in half an hour, so please leave me." The Tape recorder clicked now. "That's all I got Sakura...that proof enough for you?" He looked at her and saw a sudden longing in her eyes. She practically pounced on him pushing him hard into the couch, kissing him frantically. He kissed her back loving every second of it and hearing her moan was even better. After about a few minutes she broke away, "Syaoran, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. Can you ever forgive me honey?" He smiled, "Of course I can. Meilin's the one at fault, not you, not me." Sakura hissed, "I'm going to get her back for this." She was suddenly caught off by Syaoran's kiss.

They spent minutes kissing, Syaoran couldn't bear to move, he was too comfortable, with his Cherry Blossom pinning him, until they heard a doorbell. Sakura glanced out the window and saw it was Meilin. "I got an idea suddenly...she said she had a date, was that you?" He nodded, "Yeah I was going to try and get the information on the date, but she did it beforehand...should I call it off?" Sakura shook her head with an evil smirk, the same one he saw in the classroom that day and she began whispering into his ear. "Oh god...Sakura you're evil." She laughed, "Isn't that the truth honey." He couldn't stop himself from pinning her again and kissing her all over, "Sakura... I missed you so much honey...my god I missed you." Sakura let out a soft gasp of pleasure, but whined softly as he got off her, "I have to go, if Meilin catches us here, we're toast. Meet me at two in the morning at Penguin Park." She nodded and kissed him lovingly and stripped out of the clothes after he left. He leapt to a tree and watched the action. She had dressed in a bathrobe.

Sakura opened the door and looked at Meilin. "Hey…Meilin." The black haired girl shuddered and hugged Sakura, "I heard Syaoran talking about how sexy Tomoyo was. It was truly frightening. He was drooling over a photo of Tomoyo and saying, 'God I wish her clothes would come off.' I felt quite sickened at the sight." Sakura feigned anger, "I hate him, and I really hate him. Have you talked to Tomoyo?" She nodded, "Yeah, she says she wants him too." Sakura glared at the sky, "Why me? Thanks Meilin, oh do you have anything to do?" She nodded, "Sorry Saks, but I have a date, later." Sakura closed the door. She then took off the bathrobe and began pacing her room. Syaoran shook his head trying not to stare, "Sakura you really are a goddess." He said to himself as he leapt away and arrived at Penguin Park. He had already made a plan with Sakura. And he loved it.

Meilin ran up seeing Syaoran already waiting for him. He was wet for some reason, and then she realized he must have fallen into the river. What Syaoran didn't tell her was that it was intentional to wash of Sakura's scent from him. Women can instantly seem to know when another woman's scent is on a man. She smiled, "Syaoran let's go to the mall okay?" Syaoran nodded and took her hand and held her close pretending to be all in love with Meilin. The girl sighed happily and rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder, he felt disgusted with himself right now, but it was for Sakura and himself. It was for their revenge so he didn't pull away. Sakura had told him what to do, and knew that in about a minute she'd be coming down the trail as part of their plan. Syaoran quickly kissed Meilin, not a deep passionate loving kiss like those he reserved for Sakura and only Sakura, but a kiss nonetheless. Tomoyo and Eriol saw this from the bushes. Tomoyo was fuming, "After all this? How could he do this to her?" Eriol smirked, "I think I know what's going on." He had also seen the two of them kissing and making out frantically on the couch of Sakura's house, so he had a pretty good idea. Tomoyo grunted, "Whatever I'm going to kill him."

Sakura came rolling up on her blades and she screamed, "Syaoran you asshole, we are completely through. Any chances you ever had with me are ruined forever!" Syaoran flinched, but continued with the act, "Who'd want a selfish spoiled little bitch like you when I got someone loyal like Meilin?" Sakura slapped him hard as she skated by. Meilin buried her face into Syaoran's chest so she didn't catch the winks between Sakura and Syaoran. Much as it had hurt them to say it, they both knew now that it didn't matter what they said to one another. It was all an act now. Syaoran and Sakura both knew that they were together, albeit secretly. Syaoran took Meilin's hand and led her to the mall. Tomoyo said, "I think we'll have to plan something out Eriol." He nodded, "Indeed."

Syaoran walked through the stores and got Meilin a small little necklace then snapped his fingers, "That's right we're going to a movie soon, but beforehand I have to run to the bank, to get money out for the movie Meilin. Wait here for me okay?" She nodded as he tore into the bank and back out the other exit. He ran into a jewelry store and found the pendant he was looking for. It was a solid white gold pendant with the head of a wolf made of yellow gold on one side and a Sakura Flower on the other side. It was made of a pink crystal like material. It was also outlined with diamonds (meaning the entire Sakura Flower had diamonds surrounding the edges). The center of the flower also had a diamond in it, that wasn't huge, but still pretty nonetheless, bigger than the others though, it was the size of a diamond on most rings. It was attached to an Italian Silver chain and its price was 300,000 yen (or 3000 dollars). He paid for it and placed it into a jewelry box and put it into his pocket after paying for it. He ran into the bank and found Wei who was doing business there, "Here take this back to the mansion for me and don't let Meilin see it." Wei nodded, "Yes Master Syaoran." He took the present and gently pocketed it.

Syaoran quickly withdrew 50 dollars for the movie theatre and zoomed back to Meilin, "Alright let's go dear." He took her hand and led her into the theatre. In simple fashion he picked out a movie, they had released the movie he had so desperately wanted to see, X-Men 3...and Meilin was also interested in it. They sat down and unknown to Meilin Sakura sat down behind them. She was pained to see them together like this, but she swallowed her pride and watched her Syaoran. Meilin was acting way too pushy when it came to him. She almost hissed when she saw Meilin stroking his pants. Syaoran noticed but had to pretend that he didn't care. His other hand, his left one reached behind him and stroked Sakura's hand. She closed her eyes in pleasure, just enjoying the feeling of his hand against hers. The movie ended with the credits and Sakura ducked down and waited until the "couple" had left. But as they left, Syaoran winked at Sakura. She sighed in happiness as Syaoran left sending her that parting wink.

Meilin kissed Syaoran goodnight as they both retired to their rooms, with the present to Sakura on the nightstand of Syaoran's room. He called up Sakura with the pink phone. It was 11pm and she answered instantly, "I saw you two in the theatre, seems like it's going off perfectly." He nodded, "Yeah...sorry about the park." She laughed softly, "You forget that I planned that...I wanted you to do that to make it work better." Syaoran sighed, "Still it hurt." Her voice came out strained, "I know it's harder to be angry now that I don't' have a reason." Syaoran smiled slowly, "I have something for you, so I'll see you in three hours." She gasped, "Knowing you it's beautiful." He nodded, "Hai, but you wait and see." He hung up the phone and heard Meilin asleep in the other room.

At 1am he told Wei that he was going out for 3 hours and that if Meilin woke up to keep her occupied and out of his room until he got back in through the window at 4am. Wei of course agreed and understood. "You're going to meet Miss Kinomoto aren't you Syaoran." He whispered. Syaoran nodded, "Yes I have something I need to give to her" Wei smiled, "Yes master Syaoran." They sat and talked about the plan over Meilin for 15 minutes. "Indeed...ingenious, I cannot believe Miss Li would do that to you master." Syaoran sighed, "Feminine Jealousy is a powerful thing Wei. I must go, I'll be back by four at the latest, but check by 3:30 and see if I'm back." Wei nodded, "Have fun master." Syaoran's lips turned up in a smirk, "I will...believe me"

He arrived in Penguin Park by 1:50am, the gift in his hands. By 2:15 the sounds of someone running hit his ears and in moments a girl leapt into his arms and had kissed him lovingly and hungrily. They fell to the ground with her on top of him. "Syaoran...my Syaoran." She said softly as she kissed him hungrily. Syaoran had to use all the control he had to not just up and passionately go all the way with her right now (if I did that it wouldn't' be able to be on the site now would it). She rested her legs around him as he picked her up and held her close to him, her legs around his waist. "Sakura...you're so beautiful. I am grateful it is a full moon tonight." He let her stand on her feet. "Close your eyes Sakura." She did so and waited until an object was put into her hand. Syaoran smiled, "This is to celebrate us finding out the truth." The girl slowly opened it and saw the wolf/Sakura Blossom pendant. It was absolutely perfect to her. He slid it around her neck and then pulled her gently close using it, "My cherry blossom." He said slightly possessively. Sakura laughed slightly, knowing she couldn't totally blame him after all that happened. "Yeah I'm yours Syaoran." His lips touched hers again and they were all over each other like flies to honey.

An hour later of this, and Syaoran had to go, "Kura babe...I got to go, otherwise our plan about Meilin will be shot." She nodded, "Alright Hun, but before you go...I got something for you too!" She took his hand and placed it to her chest just above her left breast. He felt her heart pumping, "That's yours." He turned red and then kissed her again, "I love you Kura... my darling Kura." She kissed him back then said, "I love my Syao." They parted ways there and ran back to their respective houses. Syaoran ran the memory of how she had looked in the moonlight, it shining off her pale skin. She looked like a true goddess standing before him. Her beauty was unparalleled, something that even Meilin couldn't surpass even if she tried for 100 years (And that's how I really feel btw, Meilin is nowhere near as cute as Sakura). He climbed into his bed and Meilin came in 5 minutes after he got back and stroked his hair, "I love you Syaoran... I really do." She kissed him gently and went to sleep...she thought she'd imagined it, but she could have sworn that she smelled Cherry Blossoms. She shook her head and thought, "Nah impossible."

The next morning they headed to school again. Sakura had awoken late due to being out all night making out with Syaoran and screamed as she ran downstairs getting dressed. She shook her head and glared at her brother. She wore her green outfit, the one Syaoran had given her, to school that day, but made sure the bra was dark green, and the panties were too. Her brother's eyebrows went up at her fashion choice. "Dad...she's wearing a really suggestive choice." Her father took a look at it, "All her areas are covered, if she wants to make a little skin show through the clothes I don't mind." Sakura sighed in relief towards her father as she ate and prepared her lunch. She roller bladed through the Sakura trees and then a song came to her mind and she began to sing.

_A legend of old.  
A story forgotten.  
The memories, of true love  
stolen from time._

_A darkened romance.  
Try hard to remember.  
A doorway to the heart  
beckons your mind!_

_And now, a corner of night,  
can lift the weight from you.  
It's in your hands.  
If just you understand._

_A destiny lost.  
A bond that's been broken.  
The memories, of a time  
that slipped away._

_Just open your mind  
the way lies before you.  
A doorway to the heart  
you seek to find._

_Love can change the key you hold  
into a gilded chance.  
So tear a memory from your mind  
and make it so real._

_Blue Star above me,  
Your mystic shimmer tells of love,  
I should know.  
Whisper your secret.  
To sooth my doubt and calm my fear._

_Blue Star above me,  
When shadows lengthen and the dark  
looms ever closer,  
Turn on your shine and hold me near._

_bridge _

_When the comet pulls the bow,  
The stars begin their dance._

_The time when destiny and hope,  
Will give birth again._

_Then if it's to be,  
I'll find a glimmer of the life,  
I should know.  
Only that moment  
can show me what I hold so dear._

_Until that moment,  
I'll find some comfort in the love  
within my slumber  
Turn on your charm and hold me near._

_Blue Star above me,  
Your mystic shimmer tells of love,  
I should know.  
Whisper your secret.  
To sooth my doubt and calm my fear._

_Blue Star above me,  
When shadows lengthen and the dark  
looms ever closer,  
Turn on your shine and hold me near._

Sakura finished it on a soft note and slowly glided into the schoolyard. She was practically floating as she stroked the pendant in her hand. "Syaoran...I love you." She said to herself really softly. She came up and found Tomoyo staring at her. "I can't believe Syaoran would do that to you?" Sakura blinked, "What?" She watched the scene in the park through Tomoyo's recorder, "That...He was kissing Meilin." Sakura giggled, "Yeah I told him to." Her best friend stared at her, "W-What?" She grabbed Tomoyo and dragged her into he girl's washroom. She wrinkled her nose; it always smelled in here, "Tomoyo listen, Syaoran and I found out that Meilin was lying to me the whole time. He never cheated on me and he had never changed. Meilin wants Syaoran for himself." Tomoyo sputtered, "But then what about?" Sakura touched Tomoyo's lips with her finger, "Shush. We decided to get back at Meilin, it's part of our plan, and I'll explain it tomorrow. Regardless what you witnessed in the park was all planned out." She then showed the pendant, causing Tomoyo to gasp in absolute shock, "Sakura... it's absolutely beautiful. How did he?" Sakura shook her head, "I don't know, but it's perfect." She held it close and slipped it down her shirt again. "I love him... and I am so sorry I ever doubted him. If I hadn't we'd have had four years longer to be together."

Sakura and Tomoyo took their seats, but Sakura pretended to be really mad at Syaoran just like before. Syaoran kept up his ruse of being exhausted and hating life. Cecil started flirting with Sakura and he put up a very real jealous front. Sakura chuckled, "Sorry Cecil not really interested." She said with a smirk. Syaoran's eyes went wide for a moment as he heard Cecil's voice, as did Sakura's. They both recognized his voice. It was a deep voice, just like that of the tape.

At lunchtime, Syaoran and Sakura were nowhere to be found. They were actually on top of the roof, on top of the small building top that led into the school. They were eating lunch together having fun. Sakura held out a sushi ball and popped it into Syaoran's mouth. She had made this herself especially for him and he loved every minute of it. "Sakura, I love you so much. I've missed you more than anything in the past four years. I swear we truly do have to teach that bitch a lesson for what she did to us." Sakura looked down, "It's my fault, I should have trusted you more Syao." He scooted closer and put his arm around her and said, "No it's alright. I would have had to wonder if she had come to me with something like that too." He looked into her emerald eyes and their eyes met with a flash and then they kissed. As they kissed Sakura slipped a jawbreaker into Syaoran's mouth. He grinned and began playing "soccer" with the jawbreaker between their mouths. They fought for control of the ball until Sakura overpowered his tongue and forced it into his mouth. "That was the best game of Soccer that I've ever played." She laughed happily as his hand stroked her side lovingly. He took out the jawbreaker and they continued eating.

Meilin and Tomoyo were eating as well, "I still can't believe that Syaoran is with me, I'm so lucky Tomoyo." The raven-haired young woman merely chuckled, "Yeah I know Meilin. How was X-Men 3 anyways?" Meilin smiled, "It was the best one of them all. You should really go see it Tomoyo." Tomoyo shrugged, "I'll go with Sakura eventually." Meilin looked around, "Now that I think of it, where is Syaoran and Sakura anyways?" Tomoyo had an answer ready, "Sakura went home for lunch. As for Syaoran I have no idea, so your guess is as good as mine." Meilin sighed, "Oh well I was kind of hoping to have lunch with him. Well I can't always have him to myself." Tomoyo nodded, "Yes I guess that's right." Tomoyo inwardly was laughing, knowing where they really were and all. Eriol was watching Tomoyo from afar, "She really is beautiful." He thought as he watched her.

On the roof, Syaoran had started feeding Sakura the lunch he had made for her. It had been hell making it without Meilin around, but Wei helped a lot with that. He fed her a small chocolate and as some got on her lips, he licked her lips clean. She punched him playfully in the shoulder, "You're shameless you know that?" He laughed, "Yeah but you love me anyways." Her emerald gaze met his amber one and she couldn't help but laugh realizing he was right. His hand touched hers and they kissed again. They had already kissed six times since starting lunch. They loved being together it meant everything to them. Sakura sighed, "I can't wait until we can become public about this." Syaoran's eyes suddenly darkened, "I know who was also in on it. Cecil planned it with Meilin. I wonder when they met?" Sakura shook her head and exclaimed, "I don't know and I don't care, but we'll get him too. We'll just give him a beating. Meilin was our friend and deserves worse." Syaoran stared and nearly lost his mind in her emerald eyes, "I agree, however after she's learned a lesson I'd like to be friends with her again." Sakura slowly agreed, "I suppose, but if she does something like this again, then there's no way I'll become friends with her a third time." Syaoran bowed, "I completely agree."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Syaoran groaned, "It's not fair, I wanted more time with you." His lover smirked evilly and pressed him to the roof and began kissing his neck and ground slightly along his body. He gasped in pleasure and fought hard to resist her. "Kura baby not here, not now." Sakura was still grinning wickedly, "I wasn't planning on it, I just wanted you a little... hard for class." She winked sexily at him and rolled of him. He gasped for breath, "You know sometimes you can be so cruel baby." His lover laughed again and helped him up. "Now I have to get down there so I can come in the gate." He held her and leapt from place to place to get to the ground and then put her down on the ground and quickly climbed back up to the roof. He walked down the stairs bumping into Meilin on the way to class. "Hey Meilin, where were you at lunchtime?" The girl glared, "I was looking for you!" A soft exasperated sigh escaped his lips, "I tried everywhere, and we must have missed each other each time." Meilin glanced at the floor in a depressive manner, "Relax I'll take you out later." The girl brightened up at this. Syaoran took her hand and led her to class, "Come on Meilin we have to head to class." He ignored all the whisperings of Meilin and Syaoran as the couple of the school to talk about. Syaoran knew how much of a shock it would be when he came public with his true lover. He knew just how much he loved Sakura and she knew it too.

When they took their seats, Sakura winked at Syaoran and then pointed at her teeth indicating he should check his teeth. He cleaned his teeth with a toothpick. It got rid of the small bit of sushi that had been lodged there. His amazement of his lover looking so perfect even after eating never stopped. Sakura never really ceased to astound him with what she was like. Whenever he thought he'd learn everything about her, she'd do something completely spontaneous, and it was exactly for that reason that part of him loved her. He watched and listened to the lecture, but his heart was somewhere else, it was beating in perfect time with Sakura's. His heart had never stopped yearning for her even during their fights. He began to read "The Never Ending Story" again in class as he had always finished his work early. Sakura however moved her desk next to hers, "I'd like some help mister Li if you'd be so kind." He nodded, "Yes Miss Kinomoto." They kept everything professional as to not attract the attention really of Meilin. It made her wonder, but nothing too serious. Sakura had gotten the answer to problem 2b. After spending about 15 minutes, Sakura got the problem. They worked on all her problems together and after they were done, Sakura bowed to Syaoran, "Thank you Mister Li." He smiled at her, "Not a problem, anytime."

After school, Meilin tried to get Syaoran to go to the mall, but he pretended he wasn't feeling too well. She decided to wait on him and began trying to cook chicken noodle soup, but failed miserably and Wei had gone out. "Syaoran what should I do?" He slowly tried to sit up, "Call Miss Kinomoto...She's an excellent cook. Let her know the situation, and even if she hates me I'm pretty sure she'll be willing to assist you Meilin as her friend." Meilin nodded and called up Sakura who said that although she hated Syaoran a lot, she'd be willing to help Meilin. So about 20 minutes later, Sakura was helping Meilin cook. Secretly she loved every minute with Syaoran and they were planning everything perfectly. After the soup was ready, Sakura and Meilin brought it up. Although the "maid" outfit that Sakura was wearing was extremely cute, Syaoran managed to keep his gaze on Meilin. He couldn't cause suspicion now. They decided that Sakura should stay there that night... in case Syaoran wanted something to eat in the night. Although she was extremely tempted to sleep with Syaoran that very night, she didn't because all it would take would be for Meilin to walk in on them and their entire plan would be screwed.

Eriol was entertaining a guest that night though, a certain raven-haired guest. Tomoyo's eyes glanced over Eriol, "Well looks like our plan doesn't really need to be done." The dark haired young man blinked, "I wouldn't go that far, our plan may still be useful, with some modifications." Tomoyo blinked, "What do you mean Eriol?" His face lit up with a devilish grin, "You'll see Tomoyo. I have a question, "What do you think of me?" The girl blinked, "Well you're really nice and observant. I guess you're also pretty cute, why do you ask?" Eriol leaned in close and whispered, "I'll tell you at some point when I have more guts." He kissed her cheek and said, "I'm going to have a bath." Tomoyo had a gut instinct as to why he asked, but she wasn't sure. She decided to take a bath too and took another bathroom. As Tomoyo came out, a cat jumped out of nowhere freaking her out. Eriol came running when he heard her scream. Neither had noticed they were both naked, "Tomoyo are you alright?" She was breathing in surprise, "Y-Yeah. I am perfectly alright." She suddenly noticed that Eriol was naked and that she was naked. "Um Eriol, maybe we should get back in the baths." Eriol gasped and ran from the room really quickly. Tomoyo laughed and returned to her bath, soaking in the tub, and allowing he muscles to relax fully.

Sakura put some pink food into his mouth and he eats it gently. "Sakura... you really do make the best food ever." She blushed lightly and gulped, "Really?" Syaoran's head bobbed really quickly, "Yeah really." She smiled and moved behind him and pressed against him from behind and kept feeding him. She was with her lover and nothing could ruin this moment.

**Author's Notes **

Sakura-Heart-Blossom: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review for me okay?"

Whew it's finally done...after being rewritten 15 times and taking me two days thanks to that damn mistake. I hate Internet sometimes. Now that it's finally done, I just want to say I will not stop writing this story until it's complete. And I've decided that I'm going to do one story at a time. What is up with these plans of Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo? Why is this guy Cecil involved? And where is Syaoran and Sakura taking this whole, "Let's use this plan to get revenge on Meilin." idea? Read on and find out. I'd like to apologize here for the length of time it took me to write this chapter, that and how much of a delay it took me. I know I said I'd be done probably about half a day ago, however as I was writing it the first time I accidentally clicked on the wrong link and lost it all. It took me 6 hours to recover it all and finish it. It is now complete, but due to the length of this chapter I'm writing again in two weeks. If I get 14 reviews before two weeks are up, then I'll write sooner, I also may write sooner if I come up with an idea. Oh and please do give me any ideas you may have for revenges or other such things. I'd appreciate any ideas you have. I'll even give you credit and any signed review (from a author), I will personally reply to. So do review…take care everyone. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 (coming up soon): Tale's Beginning.

**Kero's Corner **

Evil Kero shows up, "I am teaching people a lesson for making Internet too easy to delete things." Kicks some butts of the jerks who made the Internet, "When you make something to click, you notice how everything else in the damn computer takes two clicks? Why did you morons make it only one huh? Do you know how many hours of people's days you've wasted forcing them to redo posts and other such crap? Oh who am I kidding they can't hear me. Anyways sorry about the delay in this chapter and there are two things worth noting besides the plot with the outfits. Sakura's outfit from Syaoran is a very cute outfit, pretty much a t-shirt and miniskirt, however both of them are partially see-through. I enjoyed watching her wear that with nothing underneath though." Syaoran kicked him in to the wall, "As he was saying, make sure to wear something underneath otherwise bad things will happen. The shirt is a light emerald green and more see-through than the miniskirt. The Miniskirt can't show much even without anything under it. The second thing worth mentioning is the pendant I gave to Sakura. The pendant is a beautiful mix of Italian Silver, White Gold, Yellow Gold and a beautiful pink crystal that made the cherry blossoms. I'm not entirely sure where the Wolf seems to come from, but it's a common representation of Syaoran. The Cherry Blossom part is obvious for Sakura. The song she sung is actually called Eternal Blue from the game Lunar 2, Eternal Blue. Finally A note for those who have already read this story up to this point, There was a particular error after Sakura and Syaoran got together and on their first day of School. I had accidentally written that Cecil was hitting on Syaoran. It is actually Sakura he was hitting on (most people caught that it was meant to be Sakura). It has been since fixed.


End file.
